Anjos
by Brazinha
Summary: Duo acha que heero não gosta dele... altas confusões acontecem.Duo e Heero, 1 e 2 POV, angst, yaoi, lemon, shounen ai.


Anjos (**Legião Urbana .)**

**Hoje não dá **

**Hoje não dá **

Não sei mais o que dizer  E nem o que pensar

Duo caminhava lentamente pela rua, as palavras de Heero ecoando em sua mente.

Pq aquele idiota do Heero disse que o amava? Se todo esse tempo ele mesmo pensava em esquecer esse amor impossível?Duo balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Ele o estava usando! Só poderia ser uma missão idiota! Era isso! Aumentou o passo, visando se distanciar mais da mansão de Quatre.

**Hoje não dá **

**Hoje não dá **

**A maldade humana agora não tem nome **

Hoje não dá

Heero olhou pela janela. Tinha acabado de se declarar para o garoto trançado. Não entendia o pq de Duo ter saído correndo. Era só dizer não. Sabia mto bem que era impossível, no entanto isso já estava deixando-o louco. Não agüentava mais segurar esses sentimentos.

Pensou na possibilidade de Duo estar pensando que ele estava o usando. Afinal, ele era o soldado perfeito, não sentia. Maldita hora em que aquele cientista o pegou para apenas piorar sua vida.

**Pegue duas medidas de estupidez **

**Junte trinta e quatro partes de mentira **

**Coloque tudo numa forma **

**Untada previamente **

**Com promessas não cumpridas **

Aquele idiota do Heero! Como ele pode? Ele queria o usar! Quem o soldado perfeito queria enganar? Ele não sentia! Não podia sentir! A única coisa que sentia era ódio! E Duo mesmo o fez prometer que jamais o enganaria. Como amigos, eles jamais enganariam um pelo outro. E eu estou correndo...Pq? Eu não preciso correr... Eu não preciso chorar por ele. Isso não é justo! Eu não quero ser usado... Eu não quero ser jogado fora de novo! Eu preciso...Esconder minha mascara. Aquele sorriso que eu dei, antes de sair correndo do Heero. Era a minha mascara.

Heero...Eu odeio ele! Eu o odeio! Pq ele foi me deixar assim? Pq ele me fez apaixonar por ele?

**Adicione a seguir o ódio e a inveja **

**As dez colheres cheias de burrice **

**Mexa tudo e misture bem **

**E não se esqueça: antes de levar ao forno **

**Temperar com essência de espirito de porco, **

**Duas xícaras de indiferença **

**E um tablete e meio de preguiça **

Heero saiu da mansão de Quatre, se sentou na calçada. Aquela noite de Londres era fria. Fria e obscura. Droga...Desse jeito Duo ira pegar um resfriado! Respirou fundo, e colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. Ele iria esperar. Esperar até que aquele americanozinho baka voltasse. Não importa a resposta dele. Heero o amava.

Poucos minutos depois, Heero escutou alguns passos. Era Relena, sorrindo-lhe.

"Heero? O que vc ta fazendo no meio da neve?" – Perguntou se sentando ao lado de Heero.

"Relena...O que vc está fazendo aqui?" – falou com o seu tom frio de costume.

"Hum...Eu queria ver o meu amor!" – Ela pulou no pescoço de Heero. "Afinal...Pelo que eu vi, vc já deu um fora naquele americanozinho".

"Nani? Vc olhou o Duo?" – Perguntou Heero mais interessando. Empurrou Relena pra longe. "E que historia é essa de que eu dei um fora?"

"Ah vi sim...Ué...Eu vi ele numa boate a pouco tempo...E tomava todas como se sua vida dependesse disso".

"NANI? O QUE VC DISSE PRA ELE RELENA?" - Heero gritou para garota, e o olhou com olhos de assassino.

"Eu? Só disse que era bom ele ter se afastado... Afinal... Vc é só meu!"

Heero olhou varias vezes, a raiva subia a sua cabeça, pensou em matar Relena, mas ele achou melhor ir atrás de Duo. Empurrando Relena pro chão. Heero saiu atrás de seu americano. Precisava estar com ele. E não deixaria uma garota mimada acabar com isso.

**Hoje não dá **

**Hoje não dá **

**Está um dia tão bonito lá fora **

**E eu quero brincar **

Duo já estava sentindo sua cabeça. Quantas garrafas de sake havia tomado? 10? 20? Já tinha perdido a conta, e sua cabeça estava latejando. Mesmo assim continuou bebendo, tudo o que queria era tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Então era verdade. Heero iria usa-lo, apenas para divertir sua queria Relena e depois descarta-lo feito um bonequinho. Shinigami apertou o copo com tanta força, que ele quebrou, cortando seus dedos. Sentiu o sangue escorrer, e sorriu. Ele era a morte. A morte tinha uma mascara. E pq não aproveitar dessa mascara e fachada de americano feliz?

Entrou no meio da pista de dança, e começou a dançar, sacudindo seu corpo freneticamente de um jeito sensual. Ele queria esquecer...Ele iria esquecer...

**Mas hoje não dá **

**Hoje não dá **

**Vou consertar a minha asa quebrada **

**E descansar **

Heero entrou na boate. Já estava cansado de tudo isso. Tudo o que queria é ter seu Shinigami em suas mãos, e o abraça-lo pra conforta-lo. A única coisa que Heero não tirava da cabeça era Relena dizendo que Duo estava bebendo, e o que parece deprimido. Deprimido? Duo? Aquela pessoa feliz? Será? Heero procurou com o olhar o garoto trançado. Mas não o achou. Então olhou para a pista, um amontoado de gente se formava em torno de alguém. Ele se aproximou, e viu quem era. Sim...Nada mais e nada menos, que Shinigami. Seu Shinigami.

**Gostaria de não saber destes crimes atrozes **

**É todo dia agora e o que vamos fazer? **

**Quero voar pra bem longe mas hoje não dá **

Duo fechou seus olhos, aquela sensação era tão boa. Não tinha com o que se preocupar...Naquele momento...Ele podia ser livre, voar...Esquecer seu passado. Esquecer as pessoas que matou. Esquecer Heero....

Mas Duo abriu seus olhos, queria ver quem era a pessoa que pegara em sua mão.

"Heero...?" – Ele olhou surpreso, mas soltou um sorriso.

"Duo...Eu preciso falar com vc..."  
"Então venha dançar" – As luzes se apagaram, e uma musica lenta foi tocada. Duo se aproximou de Heero, enlaçou uma mão dele, e a outra colocou na cintura do mesmo. Não se importou com os olhos curiosos que tentaram ver o casal. Heero fez o mesmo.

"Duo... Eu..."  
"Shhh...Sabe Heero...Eu já sei de tudo..." – Disse Duo dançando com Heero, e sussurrando-lhe no ouvido. Fazendo Heero sentir um choque na espinha.

"Já sabe do que?" – Ele disse baixo, sua voz falhara por um momento.

"Eu sei que vc queria me usar... pra depois viver com a Relena...Mas Heero, vc esqueceu quem eu sou...Sou Shinigami...Por mais que eu te ame...Isso não vai me afetar".

Heero ficou surpreso, olhou o rosto de Duo. E ficou mais surpreso ao ver um sorriso do mesmo. Então ele o amava? E pq aquilo tudo afinal? Maldita Relena.

"Duo...Isso não é verdade. Eu te amo! Eu sei que vc pode estar achando que um soldado perfeito não pode sentir...Mas Duo...Eu não sou uma maquina. Eu sinto, eu sou humano! E...Não sei quando começou. Mas....Eu te amo".

Duo ficou surpreso com aquela declaração. Mas depois de poucos minutos, ele sorriu. Heero o amava. E se isso fosse impossível. Que se dane! Ele o amava...Queria ter o carinho dele.  
Heero fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Mas, o que ele pensava que seria um soco, não veio. O que veio foi algo macio. Então Heero se tocou de que eram os lábios de Duo. No começo o beijo era tímido, cheio de Ternura. Mas Duo não deixou assim, pediu a permissão de Heero para que sua língua entrasse na boca do mesmo. Lentamente Heero abriu os lábios. O soldado perfeito, não sabia o que fazer. Irônico, Depois se alto denominava perfeito. Se ao menos isso ele não sabia. Duo explorou a boca de Heero com muito ardor. Afastou os lábios, deixando a saliva escorregar pelo canto da boca. Deu um sorriso malicioso para Heero.

"Hum... vc é uma delicia, Hee-chan!"

Heero abriu os olhos, e ficou vermelho. Soltou apenas um de seus costumeiros "hns".

Então, Heero ficou com medo de que Duo fosse embora. Viu Shinigami correr, e sem pensar duas vezes seguiu atrás.

Não sei o que pensar e nem o que dizer 

**Só nos sobrou do amor **

A falta que ficou

Já fazia um bom tempo que seguia Duo. Nossa como ele corria! Deu um salto e caiu por cima de Duo, nisso acabaram rolando pelo pequeno morro gramado. Heero podia ouvir as risadas de Duo. Mas ele não achava nada engraçado. Sentiu que tinha parado de rolar, e logo sentiu algo gelado deslizar Por suas costas. Soltou um gemido.

"Hum...Gelado, não?" – Sorriu Duo, ao olhar Heero.

"Mas o que..." – Olhou para o lado, e viu um Rio. Então era isso! Eles estavam na água em pleno frio. "Hn...Duo no baka"

"O seu baka..." – Duo sorriu e atacou os lábios de Heero, enfiando a língua por toda a extensão dos lábios do msm. Heero ficou surpreso, mas logo cedeu ao beijo. Sentia a água gelada. Mas aquilo não era mais incomodo, já que seu corpo estava muito quente. Soltou um gemido entre o beijo ao sentir a mão de Duo passear pelo seu peito, por dentro do grosso casaco e a costumeira regata.

"hum....." – Respirou fundo, quando Duo começara a o despir e beijar seu pescoço. Depois de meio que levantar Heero e tirar sua capa e blusa, Duo atacou um mamilo com sua língua, enquanto um dedo apertava com força o outro mamilo de Heero.

Heero estava louco, gemia alto, já tinha se perdido na imensidão daquele prazer, que nem se deu conta que Shinigami abrira o zíper de sua calça. Duo levantou um pouco Heero, tirando a calça e junto com ela a cueca. Heero soltou um gemido de frio, Duo sorriu e colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. "Shhhhh....Deixa que eu te esquento..."- Abaixou e tomou o membro rijo de Heero nos lábios, começou um vai e vem devagar, circulando com a língua a fenda do membro.

"hun...Ahn...Duo..." – Heero gemia alto. E o fato de poder ser pego a qualquer hora, apenas o excitava mais e mais.  
Duo chupava com ímpeto, e o fazia mais quando ouvia os gemidos de Heero.

Em certo momento, Heero não agüentou e gozou na boca de Duo. O jato foi tão forte que o sêmen de Heero escorreu pelos lábios de Duo. Duo recolheu aquele sêmen que estava no canto de sua boca, colocando em dois dedos.

"Agora vai ficar melhor...Soldado perfeito..." – Duo sorriu malicioso.

Duo introduzia dois dedos na entradinha virgem de Heero. Sentiu que Heero estava mto tenso.

"Hun..." – Heero pestanejou com aquela dor, que logo se tornou prazerosa.  
Duo tirou os dedos de dentro de Heero. Escutando até um muxoxo do mesmo. Levantou as pernas de Heero, colocando-as em cima de seus ombros. Deu uma lambida pelo rego de Heero.  
Naquela posição, Heero se sentiu totalmente vulnerável. Mas tudo o que pensava era no membro duro e grande de Duo entrando em si...Abriu mais as pernas, ainda com elas nos ombros de Duo, mostrando-se mais para seu amado. Então Duo penetrou de uma só vez Heero. Esse gritou de dor e ao mesmo tempo de prazer. Era assim que gostava...Era assim que queria, de um jeito brutal e arrebatador.

"Ahn...isso Duo..."

Duo continuava com suas investidas. Duo masturbava Heero ao mesmo tempo e ritimo que o penetrava. Lambia o pescoço de Heero. Não demorou mto para que os dois gozassem.

"Hum...Aishiteru..."  
"Aishiterumo Duo no baka"

Duo cruzou os braços rindo, enquanto olhava seu amante totalmente vermelho.

"Foi assim que nós nos declaramos..." –Disse Duo soltando uma imensa gargalhada.

"Quem diria...Eu não sabia que o Heero era a mulher" – Disse Wu Fei que recebeu um olhar assassino de Heero.

"Grrr...Duo! Pare de falar essas coisas!" – Heero gritou.

"Hum...Vc não sabe brincar, Hee-bêbê!" – Disse Duo sorrindo, vendo que seus amigos tb acharam graça.

"Gr!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!" – Heero partiu pra cima de Duo, mas ficou surpreso ao ver Duo sorrir docemente.

"e Omae o kisu..." – Sussurrou Duo que pegou Heero pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto de si e o beijando cheio de amor. Ele amava o soldado perfeito...Assim como o soldado perfeito o amava.

Os outros pilotos apenas olharam o casal. E viram o quanto eles estavam felizes...

"Bom... Isso é um final feliz?" – Disse Wu fei debochando. "Que coisa mais clichê! Beijo no final...INJUSTIÇA!"

FIM


End file.
